


Caught Up

by Laratjuhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Paranormal ability, Sex, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>Feels nice</i>'<br/>'<i>Don't stop</i>'<br/>'<i>Please kiss me</i>'</p><p>The last one takes him by surprise. Louis wants to kiss, too. Harry drops his hand to Louis' thigh and leans in to peck him on the cheek. What he hears is something along the lines of '<i>!!!!!!</i>'.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry and Louis end up in bed together, Harry discovers that he can feel what Louis feels the next day, and he can hear his thoughts. There seem to be rules to this game, though, and Harry is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just a quick one-shot. I hope you enjoy. Xxx

“What's the problem, Lou?” Harry asks.

“Nothing, can you go away, please?”

Harry frowns. Louis has never been this distant. He's never told Harry to go away, never tried to shut him out. Harry doesn't understand why he's starting now.

“Why? Are you cross with me?”

Louis sighs. “No. But I also don't want to talk to you, so please go away.”

“I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?”

Louis laughs humourlessly. “Can you ever do anything wrong, then? Nah.”

“What do you mean?” 

Harry is getting really frustrated with him now. What's wrong? Why won't he just tell him? They were fine this morning in rehearsal. They were fine this afternoon in the studio, recording. What made Louis suddenly not want to talk to Harry? What made him sulk all alone up in his hotel room? Why doesn't he trust Harry with whatever his problem is?

“Louis?”

Louis just squeezes his eyes shut and he sighs again. “Fine, stay then, if I can't make you leave. Just know I'm not going to tell you regardless. You're just getting on my nerves, then.”

He looks beautiful, curled up in his bay window, with his knees pulled up to his chin. He's looking outside, into the twilight horizon, decidedly not looking at Harry. He looks sad, on the verge of tears, and he's unwilling to tell Harry what's bothering him. It almost breaks Harry's heart. Harry shuts the door behind him and walks over to Louis, sits down next to him. Louis looks at him for a moment, tears in his eyes.

“Babe, come here. If you don't want me to know what's wrong, then at least let me hold you. You're scaring me a little, shutting me out like that.”

“Don't worry. You weren't supposed to even notice.”

“That doesn't exactly ease my worry, Lou. Is it something that occurs a lot, then? And you've hidden it from me all this time? Wha… Why?”

Louis sniffles. “Don't, Harry. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Tell. You.”

Harry sighs, but shuts up. He grabs Louis and pulls him in to hug him. “C'mere, then.” 

Louis clings to him like a lifeline. Harry still doesn't know what kind of sorrow he's trying to console, but if Louis has to hold on to his best friend like this, it can't be something simple. Harry pulls back just a little to wipe the now-spilled tears off of Louis' cheeks with his thumbs, stroking his face. Suddenly, he gets the urge to lean in, and without thinking, he does. Louis leans in as well, and before Harry can even comprehend it, they're kissing. It's a little weird, kissing his best friend, but it feels good. He's not sure who started or why they haven't stopped yet or why he doesn't really want to stop, but he doesn't care. He's kissing Louis and right now it's all he wants to do. He'll deal with the rest later. They change positions, Louis suddenly climbs in Harry's lap and straddles him, and they have yet to stop kissing. Harry feels hot, he's turned on, and he's wondering how far they'll take this before either one of them decides this is a bad idea. Slowly, very slowly, he slips his hands under Louis' t-shirt, feeling up his sides. Louis makes a vague sound that spurs Harry on. He lifts up Louis' shirt further, until Louis breaks the kiss. Harry momentarily panics, thinking he's messed up, but then Louis' shirt is off and his lips are back on Harry's. 

“Maybe not in front of the window,” Louis mumbles into his mouth, and Harry attempts to get up, made almost entirely impossible by Louis towering over him. 

“Get up, then,” he says.

Louis complies and he walks over to the bed, shucking off his remaining clothes in the meantime. Harry's stunned, left to look at Louis gorgeous naked body, parading around and then sprawling out on his bed. Louis doesn't seem to miss the contact, he just looks at Harry and wraps a hand around himself. Harry can't stop looking at him. Louis is slowly jerking himself off, never taking his eyes off of Harry, softly moaning. 

“Wanna h-aaah,” he shudders, “Wanna help?” 

Harry is silent. He truly doesn't know what to say. So they're gonna get each other off now, then? Does he even want to? But yes, he does. Louis is fucking fit, and even though Harry has never entertained the thought, he's certainly thinking about it now. He wants to.

“Yeah...” he says. He sounds hoarse to his own ears.

He walks over to the bed and quickly undresses. He kneels on the edge of the bed with one knee, a little uncertain of where Louis wants him. Louis isn't having it, however, and just pulls him down, right on top of him. 

“Fuck me, _please_ , before I lose my mind,” he whispers into Harry's ear.

It makes Harry chuckle. “I think we may already have lost our minds, Lou.”

Before Louis can say anything, they're kissing again. This time, Harry is moving his hips to find some pressure on his swollen cock. He's basically rutting against Louis' stomach, and one of his hands moves down to jerk off Louis. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Lou?” Harry asks.

Louis groans in frustration, and Harry can almost _see_ him biting back a remark. “Yes, I'm sure. Please.”

“All right, okay. I'm sure too, in case you were wondering. Where's your lube? Condom?”

“Night stand, upper drawer.”

Harry finds it quickly and he coats his fingers with lube. He kisses Louis again and he feels him tense up when he slides one finger in. He waits until Louis relaxes and kisses him back again before he moves. He slides his finger in and out a few times, but Louis quickly begs for another. Harry takes a little longer with the second finger, no matter how impatient Louis gets. He doesn't want to hurt him.

“You're so tight, babe. Haven't done this in a while, have you?”

“No, who'd even want to. Straight as fuck pop star…”

Harry frowns at him. “You'd be surprised, Lou. Not everyone thinks that.”

“Sure. Please keep moving.”

Harry drops the argument and resumes stretching Louis. He's still moving to find some friction on Louis' body, and Louis finally reaches out to get a hand on him.

“Fuck, Haz, you're big,” he says, while stroking him softly. 

Harry moans and shuts his eyes momentarily, caught up in the pleasure. He scissors his fingers inside Louis, and he curls them. Louis moans loudly when Harry finds his prostate. Harry rubs it to tease him, then slides out to ease a third finger in slowly. When he thinks Louis is thoroughly prepped (and sweating and moaning beneath him), Harry takes a moment to look at him. He's quite pretty like this, and Harry wonders why they're suddenly having sex. Louis blinks up at him when he stills, and almost asks the question on Harry's lips. ' _What are we doing?_ '

Harry just shakes his head, not wanting to think about it now, and he takes out a condom. He hands it to Louis so he can open it, and then he rolls it on and lubes himself up. Louis' hands are on Harry's arse as Harry slides into him. Harry fucks him slowly, until he finds the right angle. Then he pounds into him until Louis is begging for release. Harry is getting close, and so he wraps a hand around Louis' cock to speed up the process for him. Jerking him off in time with his thrusts, it doesn't take long for Louis to come. Harry thrusts two more times before he comes too. He slides out and they look at each other for a few moments while they catch their breaths.

“Are you feeling better?” Harry asks.

Louis looks at him for a long time before he answers. “Maybe. 'M not crying anymore, so...”

Harry kisses his cheek and gets up. “Wanna shower?”

Louis nods, then bites his lip. “We could shower together.”

“You wanted me to leave, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. I'm asking you to stay, now.”

Harry's stomach flips. “Stay? The whole night, you mean?”

“Yeah. I think I could use your comfort after all.”

Harry contemplates it for a while. They have cuddled and slept together countless times. They usually crawl into bed with each other when they're really sad or happy or angry and need to share the emotion. Never before have they had sex, though, and Harry isn't sure why they did just now. Can he stay? Will it be weird in the morning? Probably not. It'll probably be weirder if he goes to sleep in his own room and only sees Louis at the studio tomorrow. Yeah, he's staying. 

“Okay, yeah, sure. Let's shower, then.”

-

Harry wakes up the next morning plastered to Louis' backside. He quickly remembers what they did last night, helped by the stale smell of sex still in the room and the loose feeling in his body. He rolls on his back and stretches out his limbs. Thank God he's wearing pants. Tentatively, he reaches out to stroke Louis' arm while he wonders how today will go, and he's surprised by the wave of calm washing over him. It almost makes him fall back asleep. He lets go of Louis to rub the sleep out of his eyes and then it's gone. That's strange. 

Then Louis turns around and wakes up slowly. He blinks up at Harry and he smiles. Harry sighs a breath of relief. He thought that maybe things would be awkward today, but apparently they're fine. They had sex and now they're moving on with their lives. Good. No weirdness.

“Good morning,” Louis says. He sounds raspy. Harry likes it.

“Morning. Didn't want to wake you, but I still want to go for a run. Also didn't want to make you feel like I just left. Not after last night.”

Louis smiles. “No, go ahead, go. I know you run every morning, don't worry. You're late, actually.”

“I know. Well, okay then. See you later.”

Louis flashes him another brilliant smile before Harry turns around and walks out, shaking his head. Louis is adorable in the morning.

During his run, Harry clears his head and decides not to dwell on bedding his best friend. Things happen. He focuses on the scenery instead and forgets about it for a moment.

-

That morning, in the studio, him and Louis are fine. They're maybe a little bit softer towards each other, gentler, but there's no awkwardness and no hesitation in their interactions. They're stood next to each other for warm-ups and when they, at one point, harmonise very well, they high five each other. Harry is taken aback by what he suddenly hears. In the short time that their high five lasts, Harry hears ' _beautiful voice_ '. 

He's pretty sure that it wasn't him, and he looks at Louis curiously. Did that come from him? Was that a snippet of Louis' thoughts? Since they're next to each other, it's really easy for Harry to brush his arm against Louis, hoping it'll happen again. Nothing. Could it be that their clothing is in the way? Would it help if they were touching skin-to-skin? Like they were last night… Shit, they were very much skin-to-skin then. Harry actually liked it. He might be currently wishing they could do it again, the kissing part at the very least. Almost involuntarily, Harry reaches out one finger to touch Louis' hand, and it happens again.

' _What's he doing? Does he want something? Hold hands, or something?_ ' 

Louis' hand moves, but it feels uncertain. Harry feels uncertain. He thinks it may be Louis' feelings. Confusion and uncertainty, but anticipation as well. It's really strange when you feel your heartbeat speed up and it isn't actually your heartbeat that's speeding up. Louis isn't looking at him. 

' _Would he really want to? What if I just… grab his hand…_ ' 

Louis does, indeed, tentatively grab Harry's hand, and Harry panics. He doesn't listen to whatever else Louis is thinking and lets go. What was that? Was Louis coming on to him? He sure was nervous as hell and full of anticipation, like he really wanted to hold hands with Harry. 

Harry takes a few deep breaths to calm himself and then whispers to Louis: “Maybe we should pay attention, huh? Sorry I distracted you.”

Louis smiles at him softly. “It's okay.”

After rehearsal, they talk to Liam, Zayn and Niall for a while. When Louis leaves for a wee, Niall bursts.

“What happened between you two? You were fine yesterday, but now you're all cute and sweet and don't think I didn't see you two getting handsy because I'm not stupid.”

Zayn chuckles. “Yeah, it's like you're suddenly a couple or something...”

Harry sighs. “I don't know what happened. He was crying and then suddenly we were snogging and having sex and I still don't know why.”

Harry looks up to see he's successfully stunned all three of them into silence. 

“You're joking, right?” Liam asks. Apparently he doesn't think it's funny. 

“No. We had sex.”

“Well, fuck,” Niall says. 

“Exactly,” Harry attempts to joke, but when he sees the frowning faces of his friends, his face falls. “What's wrong? We're fine, we're doing great, so why aren't you?”

“No, you're not fine. You're all different. You act like a couple.”

“So what? We're not fighting or avoiding each other, so who cares?”

“Just don't start fighting or avoiding each other then,” Zayn says. “Don't fuck it up, Styles.”

Harry grins. “Already did.”

Niall, Liam and Zayn all groan and Harry giggles. Then Louis comes back in. 

“Hey, what's up?”

“Nothing. How about we have a little chat later, Tommo?” Liam suggests, and Harry sees Louis frown. He reluctantly agrees, though.

Harry kind of wants to reach out to see what Louis is feeling, what he's thinking. He's also slightly afraid of what he'll hear or feel, and he's still wondering if it's even acceptable to break into someone's thoughts like that. Regardless, Harry reaches out to cup Louis' neck and play with the hairs there. 

The rush of emotions washes over him and he closes his eyes. He feels… calm but worried, and images of last night come flooding into his thoughts. They're not his own, though, they're from Louis' perspective. He sees himself sitting in the bay window, eyes transfixed on Louis. Simultaneously, he feels very turned on. Louis is remembering how horny he was last night and it does things to Harry's dick now. Fuck. Almost involuntarily, Harry grips Louis' hair a little harder, making Louis gasp. 

' _Don't stop, oh fucking hell, please don't stop,' is what he hears. 'This could all be over in a moment and I don't want it to stop. Please keep touching me like that, Haz. Never stop._ '

Louis' silent wishes are a shock to Harry. He can feel his stomach flip, because suddenly he doesn't want it to stop either. He hears Niall clear his throat, though, and he lets go of Louis. “Sorry, Lou,” he mumbles. Louis looks at him with big eyes. He doesn't look sorry at all. 

“I'm going to the hotel, lads,” Louis suddenly announces. They wave him goodbye and Harry is left to his own thoughts and feelings.

“What was that, Harry?” Niall asks.

“What?”

“It looked like you were getting turned on from having your hand in his neck. Now I may not be you, but that doesn't seem like a particular sexual act to me.”

Harry huffs out a laugh. “Uhm. Weird story. I uhm… I was kind of remembering last night?” 

“Do you like him?” Liam asks.

“I… What do you mean? He's my best friend.”

“Yeah, but do you have feelings for him? Do you want him to be more than your friend?”

“I… I…” Harry stammers. He doesn't know. He certainly liked having sex with him. He really likes the way Louis makes his heart speed up today. He's caught himself wishing they could kiss again more than once. Fuck. Does that mean he likes him? He doesn't know.

“I don't know,” he finally says.

-

That evening, when they're all having dinner together, Harry tries to touch Louis a few more times. He likes hearing Louis' thoughts, even though they're really intense. He finds excuses to touch Louis' hands or face everywhere, and what he hears is pretty much the same every time.

' _Feels nice_ '  
' _Don't stop_ '  
' _Please kiss me_ '

The last one takes him by surprise. Louis wants to kiss, too. Harry drops his hand to Louis' thigh and leans in to peck him on the cheek. What he hears is something along the lines of ' _!!!!!!_ '. Louis looks at him, shocked, and Harry is quite pleased with himself. He resumes his dinner as if nothing happened, and he acts like he can't feel Louis' eyes on him. He thinks that maybe Louis likes him, since he's so sensitive and responsive to Harry's touch, and even though Harry doesn't know where he himself stands, he likes the attention from Louis and he really likes the idea of Louis having feelings for him.

Harry doesn't dwell on it, though. He's curious about Louis' thoughts, and he likes that he can now hear them, but he figures that maybe he shouldn't touch him too much. Louis has the right to keep his thoughts to himself, and Harry is uncomfortable with invading his privacy like that.

-

That night, someone comes knocking on Harry's door, just as he's about to go to bed. He opens up and sees a nervous Louis standing there, and Harry almost knows what he's doing there, even without touching him. Harry wants it too. A repeat of last night.

“Hazza?”

“Yeah? Come in, babe.”

Louis comes in and closes the door. “Can we talk?”

“Of course. I was just getting into bed.”

“Yeah, me too. I was in already, actually, but I kept thinking...”

“About last night?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. And I thought… Maybe… Maybe we need to talk about it. I mean, obviously we're both fine with it, but you've been touching me a lot today and I wondered if there was a reason… uhm… things happened the way they did.”

He looks so soft, so open and vulnerable, and Harry admires the amount of trust he's currently putting into him. He's trusting that Harry won't hurt him.

Harry takes his hand and together they climb into bed to talk comfortably. Harry hears all the questions Louis hasn't dared to ask yet. 

' _Do you like me?_ '  
' _What does this mean for us?_ '  
' _Are we dating? Sort of?_ '  
' _Would you like to do it again?_ '

He also hears what Louis wants, but he quickly lets go of Louis' hand when it becomes too intense.

' _I like you touching me._ '  
' _I really want to kiss you right now._ '  
' _I kind of really want your body all over mine like it was last night…_ '

That's where he lets go. Talk first, then they can see what happens after.

“I don't know why we started kissing last night or why anything happened, really,” Harry begins. He tentatively reaches out to touch Louis' arm, and he feels his (Louis') heart sink. Oh no, now he's upset him. Harry swallows and speaks on. “I do know that I've been thinking about you all day and that I'd love to kiss you again, at the very least. I've had that literal thought several times today.”

“Are you sure?” Louis feels hopeful and Harry is so, so endeared. He thinks that maybe he should…

' _Do you like me back? Is that what you're saying?_ '

Harry gasps. Louis likes him. There's his confirmation. And judging by the way the feelings -and he can feel that they're his own- rush through his body, he's certainly interested in Louis as well. 

' _Please fucking kiss me because I'm too nervous to handle this,_ ' Louis thinks.

Harry closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then opens them to look at Louis. Louis is looking at his lips, and all his thoughts revolve around kissing Harry and Harry's lips. It's fucking clear what Louis wants, and yet he blushes when he catches Harry looking at him. Of course. He doesn't know that Harry can tell what he's thinking by a single touch.

Harry leans forward. Before kissing Louis, he whispers: “Yes, babe, I'm sure. Can I?”

Louis nods and exhales on a happy sigh into Harry's mouth. They're kissing, and this time they know why they are. Because they both really want to. Strangely enough, Louis' thoughts go kind of blank and only the sensations of the kiss are left. Harry stops after a while, and he pulls back carefully. Louis smiles at him.

“I think I should tell you something,” Harry says. He can feel Louis' heartbeat speed up. He's thinking in the wrong direction, though, and suddenly Harry knows how to tell him. 

' _Is he going to say that he likes me?_ '

Harry clears his throat. “No. Not that. I want to tell you something else.”

Louis frowns. ' _Does he even know what I'm thinking?_ '

“Yes,” Harry says, looking at Louis piercingly.

' _Yes what?_ '

Harry sighs. He's going to have to say it out loud.

“I can tell what you're thinking or feeling when I touch you. I have been able to since this morning. That's why I've been touching you so much and why I let go so suddenly sometimes. When your thoughts get too intense I let go.”

Louis is looking at him dumbfounded for a moment. Harry knows, because his thoughts are pretty empty as well.

“You can read my mind.” 

It isn't a question. Harry nods.

“When you touch me.” Louis is silent then. ' _You're touching me now._ '

“I am,” Harry says.

' _Since this morning? So… when we woke up? You've been enjoying my lovely thoughts about you all day?_ '

Harry laughs. “Pretty much, yeah. Aren't you bothered?”

' _No. I think this is quite fun, actually. Although, I suppose I don't have to tell you how I feel anymore._ '

“You were quite adamant about enjoying having sex with me.”

' _Yeah but I must have thought about how much I'm in love with you at some point during the day._ '

Harry's eyes go wide, and he wants to retract his hand, but then decides against it. “You're gonna have to tell me that one out loud, I think,” he says faintly. 

Louis' thoughts go wild when he looks at Harry.

' _Fuck. He didn't know. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Well now he does. No turning back now. Uhm. How do I do this. Just go for it? Just 'I'm in love with you' and that's it? Yeah, that'll do it. That'll be the quickest way I think… Quick and painless, ha._ ' Harry can feel fear overtake Louis. ' _Painless. Right. Unless he doesn't feel the same way, of course. Does he? Fuck it all. Was it even him who leaned in last night? How did I get myself in this situation? Can I still take back everything I just thought? Fuck!_ '

“Louis, look at me.”

Louis does. “I'm in love with you,” he blurts out.

“And I may not be in love, but I do like you a lot, and I think last night helped me realise that. I think I want to be with you.”

Louis kisses him. 

-

It takes them a few weeks to sort through their feelings, but then they're a couple and nothing can break them. Louis finally tells Harry why he was upset in the first place, when all of this started. He'd been overwhelmed by his feelings for Harry, something that happened a lot, but this time Harry finally caught him and demanded to know the reason for his distress.

-

Harry learns over time that he can read Louis' mind for one day every time they had sex. Louis realises that that must have happened to all his previous partners, and that's why they ran out on him. They touched him in the morning and freaked out, probably, either by the ability to see his mind or the fact that Louis had strong feelings for the ones he let stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Xxx
> 
> P.S.: Fair warning: this is below any of my own standards. It was written to keep me busy and not to be a good piece. I didn't even edit it.


End file.
